Harry Potter and the Evil Caged
by FallenSHIN0BI
Summary: Rewrite of 'Adopted by the Dark'. First in my Family of Darkness series. HarryxOc Slash. Albus is very manipulative and kind of evil. We all know the story- Harry is rescued by a Dark Family, and he then grows up differently. But what if they were more than just a Dark Family? What if they were the Dark Family, charged with the protection of Dark Magicks and Creatures?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of my story Adopted By The Dark. I've included the summary below. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Harry was left at the mercies of the Dursleys by Dumbledore. But, while living there, he meets a cheerful boy and his father who can't believe the way he was abused. The Boy-Who-Lived gets adopted into a powerful family and now has a protective older brother and an equally protective Father. The Wizarding world won't even expect what happens next.**

**Remember, it's HarryxOc and Slash. You have been warned/reminded.**

**~FS**

* * *

**The Family of Darkness series**

**Book One: Harry Potter and the Evil Caged**

**Chapter One: The Rescue of Harry Potter**

* * *

He sniffled. The brunette lay on the ground, not moving. He just lay there, behind the school, waiting for the pain to pass. He was bruised and battered; Even so, the young boy was glad his glasses weren't broken again. It was an easy enough fix but it just made them look worse and worse every time. He was seven and he knew he shouldn't be like this, but he couldn't help it. Harry had learned that it was best to keep quiet and suffer through it then fight back. Fighting back only got him in trouble and locked in the cabinet under the stairs.

Harry eventually pulled himself up, cringing at the pain. He didn't know what he had done to make Dudley and his gang go so hard on him this time. In all honesty, it was a miracle his bones weren't broken. He knew that he would just get yelled at for being late to class if he went in; the Dursleys were secretly quite well off and avide supporters of the schools near him. So really, that meant the teachers and staff were under their influence as well. Harry had only known one teacher that wasn't and she waspromptly fired for reasons the boy never heard. Sighing, Harry began the long, painful walk to the nearby park.

The wind swirled around him, as he limped along, depressed. Why had he been cursed like this? Harry knew from what his Aunt and Uncle had told him was that his parents had died in an accident. They were quite clear about the fact they had been, against their will, been dumped with a freak whose parents died by their own stupidity. Harry knew that that wasn't true; his parents weren't stupid. They were probably kind, and loving, and smart, and really cool... Definitely not stupid people. Still, he never talked back, never questioned them. It didn't pay to pull a stunt like that.

He sat down on a swing, and slowly went back and forth, back and forth. The young boy gasped as his nose began to bleed a bit. He quickly tilted his head back and applied pressure to his nose; the brunette had gotten them before. A lot of them actually. He was too busy with this fact to hear another person skip up. "Hi there!" A cheerful voice rang out. Harry was so startled that he fell backwards, out of the swing and into the ground. He gasped as his head hit the mulch. He laid there, dizzy as the boy's happy voice drilled into his head, "Bloody hell! Sorry for scaring you, I thought you had seen me!"

Strong hands pulled the dizzy brunette up and Harry was stunned. In front of him sat a concerned boy, a boy concerned about him. The young boy in front of him was taller than himself, with sun-kissed blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes that glittered like a lake. His hair was windswept and messy, and his concerned, yet reassuring smile shone. Harry was a bit mesmerized for a moment. He was woken from his daze by a hand passing back and forth in front of his face.

"Sorry, you seemed a bit dazed for a moment. Daddy said to help people out you hurt, and I do my best!" Harry's head tilted to the side in confusion for a moment before shaking himself out of his musings. He quickly managed to mumble an apology, but the boy just waved it aside. "Ah, it's fine, don't apologize! I scared you after all, not the other way around!"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise at the dismissal but the boy didn't notice, "So what's up doc? My name's Veritas! What's yours?" The brunette giggled at the blond's name. Veritas. It was so silly! Veritas chuckled along with him, but Harry's eyes widenedin shock. He had just laughed at someone!

"I'm sorry, sosorryplease, donthurtmeplease, I didn'tmeanthat!" Veritas' eyes widened at the rambling boy and stopped him concernedly.

"Wow, slow down! It's alright, it's a funny name, it's alright to laugh!" Alright to laugh? What an odd idea. Was the funny boy sure?

"S-so you're not mad? You don't mind, you're not going to... Do anything?" Veritas looked the shorter boy over.

"Do anything? What do people normally do-?" Veritas stopped as he noticed a small shudder run through the other boy's body. His heart clenched. "Do people do that a lot?" The slightly older boy watched as the brunette barely managed a nod. Veritas looked the boy over closer, noticing some of the barely visible bruises.

"Do... Do your parents do this?" Harry shook his head sadly. Veritas nearly sighed in relief.

"They're dead." That sobered the blond. Harry looked at him sadly. "I live with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia." Veritas nodded, worry written on his face.

"What's your name?" Harry looked back up at him in surprise. His name? Veritas wanted to know his name?

"My-My name is... Harry." The boy said, firmly towards the end. Here was someone who wanted his name, didn't call him Freak, or went Harry Hunting. He would say his name with pride.

Meanwhile, Veritas was able to see all the sadness... But also the determination in Harry's eyes. The blond moved closer to the other boy. "So Harry, wanna be friends?" Harry was openly gaping now. Not only had a kid actually cared about his name, he wanted to be friends.

But maybe he didn't know who he was. And if he got in trouble with Dudley... He'd probably just leave. Veritas saw the sadness pass through Harry's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"My... My cousin is Dudley. I understand if you don't want to be around me, so I wont-" Harry stopped abruptly as Veritas laid a finger over Harry's lips to stop him.

"Why would I care about this Dudley? What does that have to do with who you are?" Harry looked at Veritas in disbelief. The blond sighed, "Listen Harry. I want to be friends with you. No one is forcing me to. And in our family, to be a friend is to be someone we stand by, even if we're standing alone."

What a wonderful way of living. Harry wished the rest of the school and neighborhood thought that way. The funny blonde straightened up, "Alright! Now, let's play!" He said pulling Harry along. Harry stumbled for a moment, still not believing this was actually happening.

Tears sprung up in his eyes and Harry threw his arms around Veritas in a crushing was a bit suprised at first but then returned the embrace. He soon heard Harry crying and quickly pulled the boy away to look at him. "Harry? What's wrong, why are you crying?" The blonde said as tears slowly ran down his new friend's face. "I'm just... Just so happy. I have a friend! A real friend!" The brunette beamed a smile even bigger then Veritas'. Said blonde grinned but internally thought, 'Those people. Whoever they are; I'm telling Daddy about this and he'll show them that you can't just do this to people.'

Harry finished and wiped the tears in his eyes away; then he felt Veritas poke him. "TAG! You're it!" Veritas ran off laughing as a stunned Harry recovered and began to chase him. The two boys laughed and played for hours, losing themselves in friendship and comradery.

And so it stayed, at least until Harry realized he had to return... 'Home'. His shoulders sagged from this thought. The blonde noticed and offered to walk to Harry's house with him. The brunette perked up a bit at this; just a bit though, as he was still sad. He didn't want to go home; home now seemed to be in this park with Veritas, where he was able to be happy and free of judgement. At the very least he had a friend now, a friend that would stand by him. His hand grabbed Veritas' hand for comfort and the other boy have the hand a squeeze.

The blonde hated leaving Harry with them even a minute more. His Daddy had always told him that people are precious things, no matter what they are like. He had told Veritas to always treat people kindly, no matter what they say. However, if they harm others, cause pain, they need to be stood up to. His Daddy had finished his talk with a powerful statement, "To judge someone is bad, to be rude is bad, but to harm someone in spite is the worst thing you can do." He told Veritas that it was these types of people that ruined so many lives, and now Veritas was watching it happen right before his eyes. This... Dursley and his family had gained his eternal hate.

They parted ways in front of the Dursleys' house. "I'll be at the park everyday. Come by if you are allowed to. I'll wait for you." Harry's lip quivered, but he nodded. The boy sulkily walked up to the door and knocked. Even though he was now down a block, he could hear Mr. Dursleys' rage. Veritas' hand clenched in anger.

The blonde had had a safe and comfortable life. He had grown up in the Sharp Manor under the careful eye of his Daddy. Sure, he sometimes fought with his brothers. But at least he had brothers, brothers who would stand by him... well, at least one of themwould. But Harry... Harry had no one. Veritas never knew his mother, but Harry had never known his Mom or dad and now was abused.

It made the normally cheerful blond sick.

"Hey Son." The blonde looked up in surprise. Sitting on a nearby bench was his Father. Veritas cried out to him happily, running up and hugging the man. He laughed, "Hey kiddo, good to see you too!"

"Did the business meeting go well Daddy?" Veritas asked; His Father ruffled his Son's hair fondly.

"It went smoothly, though we couldn't get everything done we wanted to. We're having some issues with government." Father looked his son in the eyes. "Now son, who was that you were just with?"

Veritas's heart clenched in sadness and he told his Father everything, breaking into tears as he recounted the bruises and visible abuse on Harry. His Father looked especially troubled by just who it was the Veritas had befriended. Veritas was too when hisFather explained just who Harry Potter was.

Why was a national hero with Muggle relatives? Abusive Muggle relatives?! Veritas wasn't a genius, but even he knew that you don't put someone that supposedly powerful with some random Muggles! Okay, they weren't random, but what difference did that make?! They treated him like dirt, not family!

The man growled a bit, "I heard son. And I am not amused in the slightest." He knew who that little boy was. He was a well to do man after all. He had come this way to check on the boy. To find the young Harry being treated like this... It pissed him . He turned back to his son. The young boy had a fearful look on his face, afraid for his friend, "What are you going to do? Daddy, what?"

His father picked up his son and placed him on his lap, "Harry needs help. He needs to be taken out if that house. Honestly, I think the Dursleys wouldn't mind getting rid of him. But I don't think he should be put into an orphanage or a foster system. He'd just get bullied again." Veritas watched his father think it over, "Hmmm... Say, son?"

"Yeah Daddy?" He looked up at his Father, whose face had let a small smile work it's way on.

"How would you like to have a little brother?"

* * *

His father was true to his word. After Veritas played a few more times with Harry, his dad introduced himself to the abused boy. Harry was quite taken back. And who wouldn't?

Father was an imposing figure; he was tall, slim yet obviously muscular, wore a black trench coat and slacks with shiny black shoes. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck. The brunette thought this was a little odd, as it was the middle of summer. But for all this toughness, he had bright cheery eyes and the kindest smile Harry had seen... Well, besides Veritas'.

When they had first met, Harry was scared senseless. He had stood there shaking behind Veritas, using the blond to shield him from the adult. "Harry, come here," his voice said, paradoxically gentle and firm at the same time. The brunette had shuffled out from his hiding place, Veritas gently pushing him in front of his father.

Father looked Harry in the eye for a few seconds before Harry broke eye contact. "Harry, why are you scared of me?" The boy sniffled and avoided the older man's gaze. Father's eyes narrowed slightly, "Harry... has any adult ever helped you before? Been kind, actually cared? Has anyone ever been there to embrace you and for you to just cry on?" Harry shook his head, tears in his eyes.

The boy siffened as Father wrapped his arms around the child, pulling him into a strong embrace. "Go ahead Harry. It's okay to cry every once in a while. Let it out." Harry stood shaking for a couple seconds before bursting into tears and sobbing into Father's shoulder. The older man rubbed circles on Harry's back and whispered words of comfort to the boy as he cried.

Harry cried, pouring it all out. The pain, the helplessness, the sorrow, the uselessness, the sadness, the grief, the remorse, the agony over years of abuse. It was comforting to know that the person holding him wouldn't judge him, hit him, call him a freak, betray him. Father was there for him.

And that sank the boy's mood even lower as he realized that he'd have to go back to the abuse. These times with Veritas and now with Veritas's Father helped... but Harry wanted the real thing. He wanted an actual family.

"Harry, tell me what is wrong?"

The boy sobbed, "It's just I won't be able to be with you two all the time. I have to go back to them. And they'll just throw me into that cabinet again." Rage flickered through the father's mind. How dare these people do this to such a young boy, the Boy-Who-Lived at that. "I-I wi-wish tha-*sniffle*-at *sob* I could live with you guys, wi-with people who d-don't hate me."

Veritas looked at his father hopefully; the man nodded and pulled away Harry, holding him at an arm's length. "Do you want to? Do you want to be part of our family?" Harry's eyes widened, was he hearing him right?! "I've heard from my son about you and especially now that I've met you, I can't stand it. I wish I could have known you sooner and saved you from so much. Do you want me, as your father and Veritas as your brother? I promise you will be loved, not a freak, not thrown in a closet. I promise you the same love I give my son. Do you want that?"

More tears came from Harry's eyes, but this time... this time they were tears of joy. "Y-Yes! Yes oh Yes! Thank you, thank you so much... Father." The older male saw how Harry hesitated at that name, but he didn't mind. He knew it would take Harry time to get over everything. And he wasn't the boy's only Father after all. He would make sure Harry knew just as much about the Potters and he would about the Sharps.

He chuckled a bit, "I'm not technically not your Father yet, but I am personally taking you back to your house to talk to your relatives." Father hugged his new son before letting him go. The brunette flung himself around the blonde boy's neck, "Yay! You're my brother, my big brother!" Veritas smiled and hugged his new little brother as he made his own vow; he'd never let anyone harm this sweet little brother he'd been blessed with.

They walked to Privet Dr. as one family, happily laughing and talking. Harry found his brother's full name was Veritas Peter Sharp and his father was Alek Xavier Sharp. He also found out they had actually knew his parents. Then, Harry had tentatively asked his question, "Did my parents die in a car accident?"

Both were shocked, "A car accident?! Is that what they told you?!" Harry had nodded, although fearful that something worse had happened. "I can't believe they told you that. I don't think this is the time or place to tell you the story, since it requires me to tell you some other things as well, but I will tell, don't worry. But let's focus for now on being happy!"

When they arrived at the Dursleys', Alek gave Harry's shoulder a comforting squeeze. Harry smiled timidly, and Veritas put an arm around his shoulder. Father turned and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, Uncle Vernon opened the door, "Hello, what can I-?" His eyes narrowed when he saw the young Harry. "YOU. What are you doing out again?" His face grew redder, as the brunette clung to his big brother's side, fearful. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED OUT UNLESS YOUR CHORES ARE DONE!" Mr. Sharp cleared his throat and Vernon quickly turned to the man, "I'm so sorry this boy is bothering you, thank you for bringing him back."

Dursley reached for Harry, who was now openly whimpering while Veritas glared at Vernon, when Alek reached out and stopped him."I would like to talk to you and your wife. May we come in?"

Vernon gaped for a moment before quickly nodding. After Alek went past him, his Uncle leaned down and whispered into Harry's ear, "Go to Dudley's second bedroom and stay there until he leaves." Harry looked to the blonde who still had his arm wrapped around his slightly younger brother. Veritas caught his Father's eye, who nodded, before going with Harry to the room.

"Pet! Get some tea for this man." Petunia gasped at the strangely intimidating man and smiled and begin heating up some tea. She hurried over to the man; Petunia felt a slight dread coming over her. Why was that? What was this coldness eminating off of this mostly ordinary man?

Or was he even as normal as he seemed?

After they had handed out the tea, and had chatted a bit, Alek leaned forward, "Now, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I have reason to believe you don't like your boy Harry; in fact, I'd say you hate him. And I have this on good authority. A record of bruises and abuse." He laughed mentally at their faces as he told them this. Like the old saying goes, what goes around, comes around.

"Now, I could report this to the police and you all would be arrested, your son sent to ." Their faces paled. "However, I'm sure that Harry would only get abused by someone else. So, I want to make a deal."

Vernon and Petunia exchanged looks, "What.. Deal?" Said Vernon fearfully. Alek smiled, "I would like to adopt him." The couple was stunned. Alek pressed on, "You'd be rid of the boy, I would completely legally responsible for him, you'd be able to wipe your hands of the situation. What do you think?"

Petunia was sputtering, while Vernon was thinking it over, "It's not a bad idea. In fact, I really like your idea. We'd be rid of that, that boy for good." He eyed the man who was the possible solution to their problems, "And you won't report us?"

Alek seethed on the inside but kept calm and nodded, "I really should, but I won't report you. I'm willing to take him now and just pay you visits to get the paperwork done." Vernon gave Petunia a questioning look; she nodded, very glad that that cursed child would no longer be a threat to her Dudles.

Vernon nodded to Alek, "We accept."

The man smiled (a forced smile, much unlike the Dursleys) and handed Mr. Dursley a card with his information on it, "Call me; I'll be sure to call you so we can get this over with quickly."

* * *

A few days later, Harry became Harry James Potter-Sharp, heir to the Potter family and son of the Sharp family. And he couldn't be happier. He got to be with people who loved him, and wasn't treated terribly like he used to. The brunette was fed well, and he was treated with so much love and kindness. He absolutely loved being here; it helped that Harry adored his older brother.

Harry was shorter than the boy, and the abuse had made him very shy (and one of his new older brothers didn'y help the situation any). Still, he was the nicest boy you would know and Veritas loved his brother with no limit. If it wasn't for Father's promise, he would have murdered the Dursleys himself.

Okay, maybe not murder. But Veritas would've leaked their deeds to the press if it weren't for Father's promise nad the fact Harry would've had to testify and would've probably be more traumitized by that than he already was.

Harry was told about his parents and about the wizarding world. There really was no way around it and he needed to know. He had cried for a while, all the time being held by his older brother. The Boy-Who-Lived soon had come to terms with it. It wasn't like he didn't have a family that cared about him. He wished he had known his parents, but he was happy living with his new family. And there was his pet.

When Father had found out he could talk to snakes, he was elated. He said it was a very rare ability that many took as a sign of evil but of course he disagreed. Daddy knew that Harry wasn't evil and decided his son should know how to use his gift. As such, he went out and bought the boy a pet snake.

The beautiful snake at first was startled by the Parseltongue but quickly took a liking to the boy. The brunette loved the creature's elegence and they became excelent friends. He named the snake Schlange, and to his family's amusement, he had a tendency to hide in the boy's robes. A few family friends were scared senseless when the first saw this; Veritas always nearly died from laughing when it happened.

Unlike many rich magical families, the Sharps did not mix very often with other rich families. Harry wished they did, but he was content with the company of Schlange and, of course, his older brother. Father told Harry that they weren't full-blooded wizards, and that's why they were always kind-of loners.

What they actually were was so much better (in Harry's humble opinion). Back when the concepts of Light and Dark were in their infancy, two brother worked individually on the two recently named aspects. The way the two magics differed caused them to debate over which was better and safer; or even if there were that different to begin with.

It progressed to the point that that both brothers wanted to kill the other, both to save the world from the other's ideas. In an attempt to decide once and for all, the Dark brother mastered his magic to where he actually manged to fuse the Spirit of Darkness into himself.

But in that final battle, the Light brother did something unsuspected. He harnessed the ultimitium of Light's power, a power that surpassed all the hate he had. As cheesy as it sounds, he harnessed the power of Love.

It is argued amongst their family, but some belive that he became the first seer in that moment; the Light brother managed saw how his sacrfice would change his brother would change his brother from the path of evil and willingly gave himself up.

This unselfishness ripped apart the still living brother's heart, but showed the other brother the path he was travelling; the path both brothers had been travelling. A pth that would lead to wars and the shedding of blood. The Love that had just seen displayed changed the brother and the Spirit Darkness. They did not believe that Dark Magic was the only power worth using anymore. They turned from the path of evil they were traveling and changed for the better.

They brother took on a new name and created the family now known as the Sharps. Harry had listened to this story, enthralled. "You see Son, Dark does not mean evil. For our family are the Dark race, and we fight for justice."

Harry couldn't believe it, it surpassed anything he had heard before. He looked at his Father frowning, "So am I part of this race?"

Father laughed good-naturedly, "No Son, you are not," Seeing Harry's sad face, he quickly amended his statement. "Not even Veritas is." The young brunette was now very confused.

His Dad picked up and put him on his lap. "Whenever those in the Sharp family turn 11, we do a ceremony were the All-Father of our kind, which is currently me, infuses some of his blood into the child. This tranfers and begins changing your body, giving you many physical improvements and giving you the powers of Darkness. You in the cremony become one of us, one of the Deti t'my, as our kind's native tongue says."

Harry said eagerly, "I can't wait a couple years to do it!" His Father smiled, "Patience Son. It is not something we can hurry. Your body must be strong enough to handle it. So train, and be ready for that day."

* * *

**Alright, the rewrite is officially launched! Now, there are a couple things I'd like to mention. **

**First off, for my old readers, you might notice some chunks of this directly come from the old Adopted By The Dark (AbtD). That's due to this being (in my opinion) my best chapter for that story. It all honestly kind of went downhill from here. Other chapters began to stray off from where I wanted them. This one was close, so all I had to do was rewrite some things, make them sound better, and add a bit of extra dialogue and stuff.  
**

**Later chapters will need a complete overhaul however, so there will be more noticeable changes later on.**

**Thanks for those who've kept the faith! I extend a special thanks to my boyfriend Will and his twin brother Matt for helping me put this new version of the story together.**

**If you're wondering about the title, I'm not telling! If you can guess what it means from what happened in the old version, great. Review and tell me your theory and I'll tell you if you're right. If you don't know, you'll find out. Eventually. Mwahahaha...**

**I think that's everything... Oh! Please vote on my profile if you enjoyed the original pairings for the side characters. I had planned DracoxTheo and then during third or fourth year I was actually put Blaise and Ron together (A bit wacky, I know), just for laughs and the irony. Hermione was going to go with Krum, and other paorings were to pop up as the series went on.**

**Anyways, vote on that topic and let me know your thoughts! Thanks for all your support everyone!**

**~FallenSHIN0BI**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I got this out fast! Though this one was similar to the last chapter as it didn't need as much work. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Summary: Harry was left at the mercies of the Dursleys by Dumbledore. But, while living there, he meets a cheerful boy and his father who can't believe the way he was abused. The Boy-Who-Lived gets adopted into a powerful family and now has a protective older brother and an equally protective Father. The Wizarding world won't even expect what happens next.**

**Remember, it's HarryxOc and Slash. You have been warned/reminded.**

**~FS**

* * *

**The Family of Darkness series**

**Book One: Harry Potter and the Evil Caged**

**Chapter Two: Welcome to the Family**

* * *

The first lights of dawn began to creep in from over the hills, pouring into through the full length glass windows that made up the east side of the main ballroom of the Manor. Birds began to chirps outside in sweet serenity as the world peacefully woke up. Alek sighed in contentment as he watched the scene outside the windows as he sat in his chair.

Years had passed since he had adopted Harry into his family, and the years just seemed to fly by to Alek. He could still remember taking Harry to his first Quidittch match, all the times Veritas and Harry would prank their older brother Lucius.

That boy was the devil incarnate and absolutely loved to prank people, so Veritas convinced Harry to help him prank the older boy. It had backfired on them of course, but it was amusing all the same. It was innocent fun that brought a genuine smile to even Lucius's face.

Alek worried for his third child. Lucius was not all there mentally... not that he was mentally retarded. On the contrary, he was a brilliant young man. He was just a smidge insane and psychotic. The boy had difficulty connecting to other people, even his family, and was incredibly rebellious.

Honestly, Alek was surprised the teen hadn't been kicked out of Durmstrang yet. He had asked his eldest son to look after Lucius as he taught at Durmstrang. But his eldest could only partially control the wayward teen; and that was mostly through threats to send Lucius home to face Alek.

He took his mind off of the problem of his oldest children while he thought about his youngest sons. Alek was glad his son had met Harry; the way the boy was being treated was inexcusable to such a sweet kid. But he wasn't really heartless, he hadn't done too much to the Dursleys in retaliation, even if they did deserve it. Sure, they were cruel, but they had been forced into this. Not an excuse, but it showed who the real enemy was.

His real enemy was that fool Dumbledore. Victory would be sweet when he paid that man back for all the torture his son had suffered. Alek was glad that Veritas had taken such a liking to Harry; they were the best friends, even if they were still brothers. It helped Harry heal from his abusive past to have a caring family and a best friend.

Of course they annoyed each other sometimes; They were still brothers after all! Harry normally got the short end of the stick as he was smaller and weaker than his only slightly older brother. Of course, Veritas wouldn't do anything that bad. The worst was Harry getting hung by his underwear and that happened rarely.

Alek sighed as he thought about his little boys. He'd have to see them off to school this year. It made his heart ache each time he had to do it, but this was the worst so far.

You see, the Sharp family consisted of Alek and his five children. His eldest son was Antonio, then his adopted daughter Rachael, then Lucius, then Veritas and Harry. The first three were all only a couple years apart from each other. Antonio was 24, Rachael, 21, and Lucius 17. So he was used to the whole seeing kids off thing.

But it had been six years since he had seen Lucius off. He was used to them being gone... but not his youngest. They had always been still at home, laughing, cheerful. Without them, the house would seem so different.

And then, to add insult to injury, he was sure he was going to be forced to send his boys to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang! He had sent all of his kids to Durmstrang to avoid Dumbledore and the Light. He didn't care if Hogwarts was "The best Magic school in all of Britain!" They weren't the bloody best in all of Europe!

It didn't help that Hogwarts had gotten rid of Dark Arts classes years ago, with Dumbledore also cutting anything he deemed pointless, too dangerous, or too dark. God it was frustrating! Really, all of his problems originated with Dumbledore. He led this anti-Dark crusade so many were set on.

And then, Harry was the bloody Savior of the Wizarding world according to Dumbledore. Honestly, prophecies were so fickle; some events foretold never came to pass solely due to the fact they were prophesied to occur! But with the Arch nemesis of their "Savior" a Dark Lord, Harry was going to be hounded for studying at a place that taught the Dark Arts and for not being with the leader of the Light if Alek sent his son to Durmstrang.

It gave the man a headache trying to figure out a way to not have Harry go to Hogwarts.

At least he'd send both Veritas and Harry there. Veritas would make sure nothing hurt his little brother while they were there. Alek chuckled; he was getting the sneaking suspicion that Veritas more than just liked Harry, but he didn't really care. It was nice to have them around while they were young and it was a heck of a lot better than them hating each other. He grinned as he saw the time. They'd probably be at their Christmas morning antics again.

* * *

Veritas crept up to his brother's bed, giddy with excitement. It was always like this Christmas morning; they'd always see who could wake the other up first. Almost every year, Harry had won. Veritas couldn't fathom how Harry managed it; the blonde brother figured Harry didn't even sleep the night before Christmas.

But this time would be different. This time, he had gotten up first and would wake up his younger brother. So he waited, waited for the digital clock on Harry's night stand to turn 5:00. When it did, he sprang forward, whooping with glee, "Wake up slacker! It's Christmas!" He pulled off the covers from Harry's slumbering form.

Harry wasn't there. Only pillows lay in his place. Veritas didn't even have time to realize he had been duped before a very happy boy latched himself around his older brother's neck, "Gotcha bro!" Saying it in a sing-song voice.

Veritas laughed with him, and as they both fell over from Veritas being caught off guard, they laughed even harder. The blonde loved it when his brother laughed, it was light, cheerful and happy. The abuse still affected him; Harry rarely opened up to those who weren't in the family. And really, "family" meant Father and Veritas. Even their close relatives that didn't live at the Manor anymore had a hard time getting him to open up.

So he did whatever he could to make the boy laugh. It was one of his joys in life really. The boy had suffered so much when he was younger, Harry needed to get to have a good time now that he had a family that loved him. It's why they wrestled, had silly competitions, pulled pranks on their older brother. Anything to get his little brother to smile just a little bit more.

Veritas pulled his little brother into a headlock and began giving him a noogie. Harry was laughing his head off all the while, barely able to say, "I give, I give!"

The blonde let go and ruffled his smaller brother's silky hair. "Come on let's wake up Father!" They went out of their rooms and snuck downstairs. The two had to pass the ballroom to get to their Dad's bedroom; they saw him sitting in one of the many chairs, looking out at the sunrise. Sighing at the disappointment of not being able to wake him up, the went into the room.

"Hello boys; sorry if I ruined your fun, but I've had a busy morning." The brothers looked at the newspaper in his father's hands. It obviously had just arrived as the owl was still waiting to be paid for the delivery.

NEW LAWS TO LIMIT DARK CREATURES was plastered across the front page. They looked at each other before looking concernedly at their Dad, "Is it bad Father?" Harry timidly asked.

The man's smile was strained, "Not too bad. Yet. This is mainly just more safety precautions concerning werewolves. There isn't too big of an impact except that more and more successful legislation will make them more eager to pass anti-Dark laws." Their Father was looking thoughtfully at the article, "And as the patron for anything Dark, it worries me. I'm pulling my influence as best as I can, but still..."

Their Father turned to both of them, "Let's not dwell on that. It's Christmas after all! And you've got presents to open!"

The boys cheered and ran over to the lit up tree, eagerly sorting out the presents they were allowed to open before the rest of their siblings got here. It was a tradition that had started back when Lucius was younger and wasn't in school yet. The boy was always impatient and wanted to open something before everyone else could get home from School. Their Dad had relented and so was born this tradition.

Veritas found one of his first; he eagerly ripped off the gift wrapping. He cheered loudly and happily as he pulled out a Nimbus 2000 from the long box. Harry was envious, but only slightly. Veritas said Harry was a natural but the younger brother didn't care too much about the sport. Most would find it a shock, but what could he say? Nearly getting launched off his broom by a flying hunk of metal didn't seem like a fun idea.

Harry quickly opened one of his two from their dad and was delighted to find a new wizard chess set, Gold figures for the white side, Obsidian characters for the black side, board made of the same materials. He hugged his Father who smiled lovingly and insisted that both of them deserved no less.

Both were eager to try out their gifts but their Father reminded them there was one other present they could open this early. The brothers found the two identical boxes after a moment. After exchanging glances, they opened up the black packages.

Sitting in both were rings bearing the family crest on them. The black Phoenixes rose from equally black flames made a gleaming black metal their father said was a special type of mithril, the strongest and longest lasting metal available currently. They, behind the crest, been set with precious metals; Gold for Veritas (due to his hair) and Emerald for Harry (due to his eyes). They noticed their Father had something similar, except the one on his hand had been set with a pearl.

They were ecstatic and were about to put them on when their Father stopped them. "These rings bear special significance. Every member of the Sharp family had one made when they were ready to receive their inheritance and become one of us." Both boy's eyes widened. "Yes it means what you think it does." Their Dad said smiling, "I believe that both of you are ready. I know you want to receive it together and I think it'll be safe for both of you to do now that you're older and almost eleven. We cam do it whenever; we could go ahead and do it now if you'd like."

Both boys were excited, "Yes! Yes! We got to do it now!" Their Father rolled his eyes at their enthusiasm, and got up and led them to a room deep in the manor. It was a sleek room with walls of glass and a marble floor. Outside the glass, some weird reddish-purplish-blackish- slime filled the area just outside the room. In the center of the room a circular depression with steps leading down to it; the depression's bottom was covered with the family crest.

The boys looked suspiciously at the fluid outside. "That is liquid darkness," their Father said, striding to the center of the depression. "It is a material that enhances our power and is used to make the Black Mithril of our rings. It's extremely hard to make. In fact, this room has the most Liquid Darkness we've put in any one location."

He clicked a button and Black Mithril plates slid over the glass. "We found that by surrounding the room with Liquid Darkness and then making the walls of Black Mithril enhanced the ceremony to where it takes much less time to recover."

The brothers' eyebrows shot up at that statement. "What do you mean, Recover?" Father looked over from where he was.

"The Ceremony is a complete transformation. It's an enhanced Blood Adoption in essence. It rewrites your cells so that they contain the Darkness. That is why the first is called the transfer of blood, where I as the All-Father transfers some of my blood into your body."

He began chanting and runes light up on the walls and the floor. When Father stopped, he continued his explanation, "These runes induce the process and let's the Darkness know that you are part of the family and you wish to be bonded to it. It will then judge if you are worthy of carrying it in your cells. If it judges you worthy, the Transfer of Blood will finish and your cells will begin to be rewritten."

Father sighed, "This part is a bit... different, so stay calm alright?" The boys nodded, so Father continued, "The main ability we have is our ability to heal extraordinarily quickly. It is rumored that if you can connect with The Spirit of Darkness like our ancestor did you can become immortal."

The boys' eyes widened in awe. "However, to start with, your bodies won't be used to it. If we merely did the Transfer of Blood, it would take weeks to rewrite your cells and it would take even longer for your body to learn how to heal itself again. You could nearly die from blood loss from a papercut while your body relearns how to heal itself."

Fear filled the boys' eyes and Harry grew very nervous, "But- But what if we do?! Then we'll die!?" Veritas put a hand on his brother's shoulder to try and help calm him down.

Father shook his head. "No. You see, we came up with a solution. Instead of going through a long and brutal process that leaves one bedridden for months after, we came up with something better. The First Death."

"Death?!" The two exclaimed in fear. Father rolled his eyes.

"I didn't come up with that name. Basically, I mortally wound you. I don't kill you though, but there is enough damage the Darkness switches into overdrive to try and heal you. It is only enhance by the Liquid Darkness surrounding us, so this whole things doesn''t even take an hour. And you won't even be conscious for this."

Their Father crouched down to their eye level. "Are you guys ready?" Harry looked nervously at his older brother, who gave his shoulder a squeeze of support. Both looked at their father and nodded their readiness.

Father led them into the center. They stood next to each other, nervous, but determined. Their Father began muttering some incantation causing the crest beneath them to light up. He pulled out a knife, made of the same metal, and gave it to them, "All you need to do is make a small cut, not deep, just enough to break the skin and bleed a bit." Harry was trembling so Veritas took the knife. He took his little brother's hand and looked in his eyes, to see if he was ready. Harry quickly nodded and looked away, squeezing his eyes shut. The blonde quickly made a shallow cut across Harry's palm, drawing a little blood. Harry gasped a bit at the pain and a tear went down his cheek. Guilt stabbed Veritas' heart and he quickly used a finger to wipe away the tear. He then cut his own palm, hissing softly at the bite of the blade.

Their Father took their hands; they watched in amazement as, before his hand closed around theirs, the skin on Dad's hand opened up and the blood came out in tendrils. His hand closed around theirs and they could feel the blood from their Father entering their blood stream. After a couple moments, he let go and they looked in amazement at their hands, now completely healed. "The process has started. Now for your First Deaths." They both looked up to see pistols pointed at their foreheads and then the world went white.

* * *

Groaning, Veritas pulled himself up. Silently, he promised himself that would never let himself get shot in the head again. He shook to clear his head and saw Father sitting in a chair Veritas assumed a House Elf had brought, as well as some breakfast. Veritas looked over at the still unconscious form of his little brother. Well, not as little anymore. The blonde, grinning, pulled himself to his feet, as his Father conjured up a mirror so he could look at himself. Veritas had stayed roughly the same, though he had gained a couple inches, was a little more muscular, and the little acne he had gotten recently was gone.

He sat next to his father in a chair the man had conjured up for him, "When will Harry wake up?" He asked, concerned for his adorable little brother.

His Dad smiled and handed him a plate of French Toast, "As my biological son, you have a slight advantage in the process. Also his body is being corrected in more areas. Height, Sature, Posture, even fixing some eye damage. He should wake up in another ten minutes or so." Veritas settled down and watched his younger brother.

About twelve minutes later, Harry stirred, groaning. His older blonde brother hurried over and helped him up. "Getting shot in the head sucks," Harry mumbled, as both his brother and Father laughed at this. His eyes widened, as the fact he had been nearly killed sank in.

Veritas steadied his little brother and helped him up, "Want to see the improved you?" Said the blonde with a grin. Harry nodded and managed to pull himself together and walk over to the mirror. He gasped, amazed. He was taller, still a little shorter than Veritas, but now about average size. He seemed a little more muscular and filled out than before, though still thin by anyone's standards. His hair had also gotten darker, closer to Father's pitch black hair. And even though his glasses had fallen off, he could now see perfectly.

Both members of his family walked over. His brother happily put an arm around his neck while their Dad put a hand on each of their shoulders. "You both look great. You should put the rings on now." Grinning from ear to ear, they both did, happier than they had ever been. Father looked his two beaming sons over before chuckling.

"Ah, my little boys are all grown up," Father said, wiping a fake tear away from his eye. Harry and Veritas rolled their eyes at the man. Dad grinned and continued, "Well, I do need to also tell you that both of you now have an even greater affinity for Dark Magic."

They grinned, though Veritas looked particulary happy. Father laughed, knowing why, "And sorry Veritas, it only helps your Dark Magic. So you Light Magic is still going to suck." The blond frowned in annoyance, but Father continued with mirth, "Though, I wouldn't be surprised if it compensated you with enhanced toughness and strength."

Father glanced over to Harry, "So sorry, your older brother still has a strength advantage over you." Veritas let out a whoop of happiness before catching Harry in another noogie. Harry laughed as Father rolled his eyes.

Their Father backed up, "Congratulations, both of you! You are now officially part of the Family!" As the two brothers celebrated, cheering and hugging, two letters were delivered by one of the couple house Elves. Alek didn't like slavery, but appreciated the help, so he paid his Elves and made sure that they'd be properly fed and attaired.

Father took the two letters, eyes narrowing at the seal. Sighing, he gave the letters to his Sons. It appeared that Dumbledore would be making sure Harry attended Hogwarts after all.

Now if he could only figure out why the hell that old coot decided to send their letters six bloody months in advance!

* * *

**Thanks to all your support everyone! If I get a lot of reviews, I'll make sure to do the next chapter soon! Anyways, as you all can tell, for now everything is more or less following the original story, just with some added background info, better explanations, and better grammar. It'll be this way mainly until we get to Hogwarts. Then I'll start deviating more, especially with the pairings.**

**Which reminds me; vote everyone on pairings in my poll for Draco! It's located on my profile at the top of the page. Currently, the pairing with the most votes is FredxGeorgexDraco. An interesting pairing that I've seen... like once, but it should be interesting to write. If you don't like it, go vote to change it! If you do like it, vote anyways so it stays the top voted pairing! We have until the Hogwarts year starts in a few chapters to decide. Once I get there, voting will close so I know who is paired up. with whom.**

**Anyways, thanks again for your support! Seeya next chapter!**

**~FS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry if this one took a bit longer to get out. This week has been busy with school starting up again. But I pulled through to bring you the next chapter! Huzzah for me! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Summary: Harry was left at the mercies of the Dursleys by Dumbledore. But, while living there, he meets a cheerful boy and his father who can't believe the way he was abused. The Boy-Who-Lived gets adopted into a powerful family and now has a protective older brother and an equally protective Father. The Wizarding world won't even expect what happens next.**

**Remember, it's HarryxOc and various Slash pairings. You have been warned/reminded.**

**~FS**

* * *

**The Family of Darkness series**

**Book One: Harry Potter and the Evil Caged**

**Chapter Three: Christmas Shopping**

* * *

Alek sighed as he walked just in front of his two youngest sons. He could hear them eagerly chatting about Hogwarts and all they could do their. The man didn't have an issue with them going there... not as much as he'd have you believed. While he believed Dumbledore to be a manipulative bastard that had it out for the Dark Arts, Alek knew that Hogwarts was still a good school.

Sure, they had gotten rid of their Dark Arts classes, but they still have Defense Against the Dark Arts, and while that was still not up to Alek's lofty standards, it was better than nothing. And Dumbledore hadn't made any overt moves against his family since he had adopted Harry.

So either Dumbledore wasn't half bad... or he just hadn't noticed that his Golden Boy wasn't in his home anymore. Granted, that seemed a bit absurd. It had been four or five years now since Alek had adopted Harry.

But Alek trusted his gut and right now, it was telling him shit was about to go down over the next few years. And he got the feeling Dumbledore would be at the center of it all.

He was brought out of thoughts as they walked into the living room and the fireplace exploded with green fire. Out of the Floo connection came an older teen, age 17, grinning a shit eating and incredibly threatening grin. "Hello honey, I'm home!" The teen smoothed his black vest that he wore over his white button down shirt, making sure all his clothes had made it through the fire alright.

Father sighed as his third eldest child arrived, "Hello Lucius, how has Durmstrang been this year?" Lucius's red eyes glowed with mischief as he set his fur uniform jacket and blood-red uniform robes on the coat hanger nearby.

He flipped his hair, getting his barely tamed windswept blond hair out of his eyes. "Absolutely fantastic! You know how Gellert went to Durmstrang? I managed to get my hands on his research notes and might try his experiments out at some point! I might even ask Valkyrie for a little help."

His son grinned a bit at the thought of the one girl that had somehow- to the family's complete surprise -managed to gain his affections. Alek shook his head in resignation, "Just wait until you graduation son. You've somehow managed to survive for this long without getting expelled."

Lucius nodded, before flinging himself on the couch with a grin. "And how are my favorite little brothers doing?" Harry gave out a little squeak and hid himself behind Veritas as the blonde ten year old rolled his eyes. Lucius was basically a sadist and loved the fact that even after all Veritas had tried to do to get Harry to not feel threatened by Lucius, the older boy's mere presence still scared Harry.

"We're fine bro. Look what we did this morning!" Veritas held up his hand and showed his mentally ill brother the ring. Lucius's eyes widened.

"You two have done the Ceremony? Both of you?" Harry nodded, "Well then, Congratulations to the both of you two! I was wondering why my cute little pipsqueak of a little brother was looking taller," He said with a giggle, looking at Harry. He then looked at his watch with irritation.

"Those dumb-asses can't even bloody get here on time," he said with annoyance before spinning upside down, head an inch from the floor, legs dangling over the back of the back of the couch.

They all chatted for a few minutes, Harry still avoiding Lucius to the other's delight, before the other two arrived. Rachael arrived first, wearing Dragon Hide pants, boots and gloves, with a light colored shirt. She shed her own heavy fur coat and placed it next to Lucius's. She was a collector of rare ingredients and animals, and had been out in Alaska fro the past two weeks hunting.

A couple moments after she sat down, the fire roared again as the eldest son, Antonio, stepped out. He had spiked black hair and a strong face, the opposite of Lucius's blond hair and slim and graceful features. His entire attire was made of Black Mithril Weave, a thing that Alek and Antonio had worked together to create.

And not easily, that was for sure. After all, you were turning a metal into a fabric and it was damn difficult. But they had figured it out, so Antonio always wore it, which gave him the pleasant side effect of always having a boost to his Dark Magic.

Antonio was 24 and the youngest Professor at Durmstrang. He currently taught their Care of Magical Creatures class, and was one of their best. It didn't hurt that the traditionally dangerous creatures recognized his connection to his father and obeyed him.

They happily talked before all of them settled around the tree, and their Father motioned for quiet. "Another year has come and gone, and we celebrate another successful year so far. But today we have another cause for celebration! This morning, our youngest family members gained their inheritance!"

They all cheered as Harry and Veritas grinned from ear to ear. He gave them a little bit to celebrate; then, their Father waved for quiet again, "Harry and Veritas, could you allow us four to have a quick private talk real fast before we continue. It's very important."

Both boys looked at their Father, crestfallen. He nodded, and they sighed and got up and went upstairs while they talked. Antonio looked curiously at their Father, "What's wrong Father?"

Rachael and Antonio were confused, as Lucius looked angry. The blond teenager angerly asked, "Why?! Our family has been going to Durmstrang for generations, you're on the Board for goodness sakes! And we all know you hate Dumbledore's idealogy!"

Antonio looked like a lightbulb had come on, "This has to do with Dumbledore doesn't it?" All eyes focused on the All-Father as he leaned back in his chair, hands steepled.

"Right on the money Son. Dumbledore has sent letters of Invitation to Harry and Veritas. No doubt he wants to have his little "Savior" nearby and under his indoctrination. And, unfortunately, I can't do too much to resist. I have connections but as we keep mostly to ourselves, and send our children to schools out of the country, people don't really know us. Without a doubt he'd smear our name for keeping their little innocent hero away from being in the "right place"."

Everyone chuckled a bit at that. Lucius leaned forward, "But we have plenty of influence, even without people "knowing" us! We should be able to counter-act anything he does!"

Alek shook his head, "I can barely keep the more radical of the laws to be passed. And that's easier to take care of than an enemy's smear campaign. I will have to relent to his "request". Of course, he has no idea what we really are or strive for."

Alek fingered his ring as he said this. "He merely believes us to be wealthy pureblood aristocrats. So, in a way, this will help us by getting us people in their "camp", if you will. But,still, I worry for the two of them if they go. Dumbledore is not above using any method he could get away with."

Father grimaced and looked at each of his children in turn, "I would feel much more at ease if at least someone I trust is there to keep an eye out for our family. However, I don't know anyone like that there. As such, I'd like for one of you three to go."

With a frown, he mused over their options, "You have a job already Antonio, and I doubt the Headmaster would be happy if you suddenly were whisked away to Hogwarts. And besides, wherever Lucius is, you need to be to keep his insanity in check." The blond teen grinned at that comment with... slightly sadist pleasure.

Rachael inclined her head to her adoptive father, "I would assume that you would like me to go in this case Father?" Alek nodded his agreement.

"I really do need someone to watch out for them. They are young... and while not naive, they are certainly easy prey for any manipulative attempts on the part of the HEadmaster. I want MY interests somewhere on campus when it comes to my children. I don't want our opinion, as Father and as Family, to be ignored."

Alek got up and rubbed his temples slightly. Why could his family never have an easy life? It always seemed to be like this, constantly watching their backs; ever since the Accident with his brother, life never seemed to calm down.

"From what I've heard, while the grounds-keeper Hagrid does an excellent job with the massive campus Hogwarts has, it is still a lot for one man. Perhaps applying to be an assistant would work. You'd be able to help out the professors and get into their good graces."

Rachael sighed, "I guess I can. I'll be missing a few hunting seasons for this," Her eyes hardened, "But I won't let Veritas and Harry be taken by some manipulative old man an island over."

Alek gave her a small smile of thanks, "Now, since our boys' letters have arrived suspiciously early I figured it'd be good to all go as a family. Plus it would make it easier on me if we all went to get their supplies."

Lucius's eyes lit up along with his maniac grin, "Can I pick out some delightfully Dark, dare I say Evil, things for them? I could help my favorite pipsqueaks get into so much trouble!"

Alek chuckled, shaking his head, "I doubt anyone would appreciate you helping someone become more like you son." The other two children in the room vehemently agreed, prompting Lucius to stick his tongue out at them. Alek went to the stairs, "Boys! You can come down now!"

They hurried down, Harry's snake Schlange slithering into his sleeves, and Father nodded to everyone else. They got up and started Apparating away. The brothers looked curiously at their Dad. "Take my hand." Both took a hand and then held each other's as well. "We'll be going to Diagon Alley today with everyone to get your stuff for school. They were very enthusiastic about it."

Grinning, the boys held on as their Father Apparated them their. Harry was glad he had grabbed Veritas' and Father's hand. Apparating and Portkeys had always made him nauseous. They appeared next to the other three Sharps.

Schlange slithered out of Harry's sleeve, [_Where are we?_] Harry smiled and hissed back, [_Diagon Alley. I'll be going to school soon. Sorry, but I can't talk back much since we're in public._] Schlange nodded and went back into his sleeve and coming out from his collar and lying next to his ear, sunning himself.

Father nodded to Antonio, "Could you take them to get their wands? I'll get their robes. Rachael, could you get their owls? Lucius go with Antonio."

Everyone agreed and parted ways. Harry and Veritas talked excitedly about Hogwarts as they picked up snippets of conversations. "It's the Nimbus 2000, the fastest ever!" Harry laughed at Veritas' smirk a as they passed by.

Antonio led them down the street, towards Ollivander's, when Harry felt a coolness wash over his scar, a weird feeling. Kind of like when your hand fell asleep. His face must have looked confused as Antonio looked concerningly at Harry, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just my scar feels really cold and tingly all of a sudden-." He stopped as the smile was wiped off his much older brother's face as he said this. Veritas chimed in after a moment, "I can feel a tingle in the air. Don't know what it is."

Antonio pulled them close, "Stay next to me and let's move." They hurried down the packed street. "I have the feeling too Veritas. Thos of the family can feel Dark forces, and when trained, can tell what it is. I know there is at least a disembodied Dark spirit around here. But Harry's scar reacting like that... There can only be one spirit that can do that."

The color drained from Veritas' face, "Bloody hell." He didn't know much about his brother's scar besides it was a curse scar. But for it to react after being dormant all these years, there was only one option.

Antonio grimly nodded as they neared Ollivander's, "Apparently You-Know-Who isn't as dead as Dumbledore claimed him to be. I'll let Father know when we met back up." He said as the arrived at Ollivander's. Harry and Veritas quickly hurried in as Antonio looked around one last time trying to pinpoint the Dark Lord's spirit. His eyes narrowed as he failed and swept into the shop with his younger brothers.

"Ah hello there Mr. Sharp, I'll be with you in a moment." Antonio nodded to the Ollivander as the man turned back to his current customers. He observed them as his younger siblings chatted. There were three of them, obviously wealthy aristocrats.

There was a man whom Antonio assumed to be the father, a lady, assumed to be the mother, and their son. All had blond and silvery hair and from that, Antonio could guess who it was. He saw their crest on the gentleman's cane and it was confirmed; it was the Malfoys, old supporters of Voldemort and the Dark Arts.

"Ah, here you go Mr. Malfoy, try this. Hawthorn, 10", unicorn hair core." The wand reacted beautifully to the young Malfoy and the happy family paid Mr. Ollivander.

Antonio went up to the father, "Mr. Malfoy, my name is Antonio Sharp. My Father, Alek Sharp, has heard quite a lot about you and sends his regards."

The man smiled, "Indeed? Well, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. You teach at Durmstrang do you not? I believe I read about you when I considered sending my son there."

Ollivander motioned for the two brothers, "And you are the youngest in the Sharp family are you?" They nodded, Ollivander straightened up, "Your names?"

Veritas spoke up, "I'm Veritas Sharp," and then Harry timidly said, "And I'm Harry Potter-Sharp." The Malfoys and Ollivander froze at this; the older Malfoy gaped.

"As in **the** Harry Potter?" When Harry nodded, the man turned to Antonio, "He's your brother?"

Nodding, Antonio explained, "Apparently Harry had been left with distant muggle relatives after You-Know-Who was blown up. Well, Veritas ran across Harry four years back, and they became good friends. His relatives didn't like wizards and did not mind when we asked to adopt him. Anyways, he's part of the family now," the black-haired young man said, smiling, and much to Harry's relief, leaving out the part where he was abused.

Malfoy nodded with a smile, "Good, good. Don't know what they were thinking leaving him with Muggles. I'll have to find out who made that call. Terrible idea."

Ollivander nodded, still stunned, "Well, let's get these boys their wands. Let's start with you, Mr. Veritas," he said running off. After a few trys they found it. "Ebony wood, 11 inches, Dragon Heartstring. A very good wand; your core is actually the brother of Antonio here."

Ollivander glanced over at Antonio, "How is your wand? Doing well?" Antonio nodded and Ollivander grinned, "And your other brother, wood, 8 inches, Thestral Tail. I hadn't thought much of it when I made it; but it fits your brother perfectly."

Antonio gave a small chuckle; one that hinted of weariness. "Unfortunately you are too right. My little brother is absolutely crazy. A little devil. Ah well," He said, stearing the conversation back on track. "Let's move onto Harry, eh?"

Ollivander agreed and pulled out a box, "Let's see if this one will work you." As he walked over, Schlange slithered down Harry's arm hissing. Ollivander froze, as did the Malfoys.

[_Not that one Harry._], Schalnge said with a snake's equivalent to shaking his head. Harry understood and grinned shyly at Mr. Ollivander.

"Sorry sir, he doesn't seem to like it." The shopkeeper looked a bit confused until a look of comprehension crossed his face.

"A familiar is he?" Harry nodded, and Ollivander nodded. "Familiars can always tell what's right and what's wrong. Though I'd perfer the hunting for the right wand," He said with a slightly sad look. Harry leaned down and let Schlange slither onto the floor. The snake quickly moved down the aisles with Ollivander following quickly behind.

Malfoy turned to Antonio, "He has a snake as his familiar?" The blond man was puzzled. This was the Son of that blasted Potter, a bloody _Griffindor_. But here was his son with a snake as his familar. A snake; if that damned Potter saw this, he'd probably be mortified. How this could have happened, whatever the reason was, he couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Our Father got it for him," Antonio said, realizing what the Malfoy was thinking, "They took an immediate liking to each other." The Lord nodded, intrigued. This was an interesting development. He'd have to watch how the Potter- no, Potter-Sharp now- behaved. Things could turn out to be very interesting for a certain Headmaster if his golden child wasn't quite so perfect Saviour material.

His son, in the meantime, had walked over to the brothers. "Name's Draco," He said grinning at the two. He turned to Harry, "Beautiful snake you have there. What's his name?"

Harry was a bit surprised at the praise, "Oh, uh, well thank you. His name is Schlange." Veritas was looking at Draco appraisingly. The Malfoy heir was a bit surprised. He had expected the Boy-Who-Lived, well, to be frank, an arrogant, stuck-up, spoiled prick (even more than Draco) with a Superiority complex. Instead, Harry seemed quite shy and timid, and not exactly "Hero" material.

His Brother, Veritas, on the other hand, was a different story. The blonde was eyeing Draco, looking him over, deciding what to think of him. The way he was doing so, was really a bit unnerving. It was as if the kid was looking into another's soul, pulling it apart, examining it.

If the two were going to Hogwarts, Draco was willingly to bet his Malfoy fortune that Veritas would be sorted into Slytherin. Speaking of... "So where are you guys going to school? Hogwarts, I assume?"

He said to Veritas. The blonde's intense gaze went away and he was cheerful once again, "Yep. We got our letters today actually. We can't wait!"

"Here we go Mr. Potter-Sharp! Holly, pheonix feather, 11 inches!" said Ollivander, quickly coming back, Schlange slithering over to Harry. He bent down and let the snake slide up his sleeve before straightening and taking the wand.

They all felt the rush, the rush of power that came from the boy when he took the wand. It was a different type of rush, a rush that was both a whisper and a roar at the same time. Any doubts Draco had about the boy being the actual defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were instantly dashed.

The old shopkeeper was just standing there muttering, "Curious... most Curious..."

Veritas looked at the man as Harry was busy looking at his wand. "Sorry sir, but... what's curious?"

The man looked at the blonde, "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Sharp. It so happens that the phoenix whose tailfeather resides in your brother's wand gave another feather... just one other."

"It is curious that you," he said turning to Harry, "Should be destined for this wand when its brother," he said, gesturing at Harry's forehead, "Gave you that scar."

The room was dead quiet as the shopkeeper continued, saying to a shocked Harry, "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's... not always clear why. But I think it **is** clear that we can expect great things from you."

He chuckled softly, "After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, Yes! But great."

Antonio paid him and bid the shopkeeper farewell, and the two families left, quiet from the revelation. The Malfoys were looking curiously at the boy and musing over everything they had found out; Antonio and Veritas were busy anxiously looking at a still quiet Harry, his snake trying to comfort him as Harry stared at the wand and box in his hands.

The brother wand of the man that had tried to kill him.

"What's with all the long faces?" Father said walking up to them. He then saw the Malfoys, "Ah, you must be the esteemed Lord Lucius Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you in person."

They shook hands and Lucius was probably about to say something except Dad's focus had shifted instantly back to his own family; his very sullen family. "Alright what happened?"

Veritas spoke up when Harry stayed silent, "His wand is the brother of You-Know-Who." Father suddenly understood. How could he not? He crouched down in front of Harry, "You okay son?"

Harry nodded, though it was fairly obvious that he was _not_ okay. Father pulled the boy into a hug, softly saying, "Listen Harry. He is gone. You killed him. He cannot harm you nor us. Even though your parents died, you have lived and we will not let him hurt you."

Harry nodded, head against his Dad's neck, "I know that Dad, it's just... it's just I miss them. I love you all but I can't help but wish they hadn't died. I want to have gotten to know them."

A tear slid down Harry's cheek; his Father hugged him tighter. Alek knew what the boy was feeling. It still hurt Alek, no doubt about it, to hear this. After all, if his birth parents had survived Voldemort's attack then Alek would never had been able to adopt Harry. His heart selfishly felt like his son was rejecting him.

But another part had compassion and knew better; after all, Alek knew what it was like to never know your parents and then to get adopted. It was only natural to want to have meet them. Especially when you knew they were murdered trying to protect you.

"I'm sorry, Son. It can't happen now. I'm sure you'll find out many things about the Potters while at school. Just remember; We are always here for you. If you ever want to talk about your parents or find out something about them, don't be afraid to ask. After all," He said pulling back, smiling, "You have a right to know."

* * *

**Tick Tock, Tick Tock. Time is running out before I close the poll concerning Draco. The pairing still in the lead is GeorgexFredxDraco, with DracoxLucius Sharp (so no incest sorry) in close second. Vote for whichever you want because I'll be closing it when our story reaches Hogwarts in a couple chapters! Then the fun begins! *maniacal laughter***

**Anyways Review please! And while you're here, check out my other current story Rebirth, a Harry Potter and Soul Eater crossover! In it Asura is sane and is- wait for it -teaching at Hogwarts! Its just as hilarious as it sounds. Especially when he hires the Weasley Twins to assist him in pranking Professor Umbridge.**

**Anyways, thanks for your support!**

**~FS**


End file.
